Un día sin mas
by izayagodofcellphones.orihara
Summary: kevin era un tipico nerd de secundaria. y como todo nerd era discriminado por los demás. pero el que más gustaba de molestarle era cierto capitan de natacíon apodadpo 'el tiburón' de peach-creck. Eddward Marion Vincent. ¿que ocurrirá cuando Edd mustre sus verdaderas intenciones a/con kevin? descubre eso y mucho mas aquí. (yaoi-lenguaje homofobico-y sexo. si no te gusta no lo leas)


**este es mi segundo fanfic. no se preocupen, si continuaré 'alfas y omegas', es solo que no me eh podido inspirar. tengo la mitad del segundo capitulo hecha pero no estoy segura de como continuar. tampoco eh tenido tiempo y este lo eh estado escribiento en mi celular en clases XD oh bueno...espero les guste este fanfic. en mi opinion va mucho mejor que el otro pero ahun asi continuaré los dos. no se preocupes. y gracias por leer! nos leemos en mi proximo fic ;) oh y Nat pertenece a c2ndy2c1d  
**

* * *

Kevin Barr caminaba a paso lento y relajado su camino a la secundaria de peach-creck, tomando su tiempo para admirar como los pajaros entonaban bellas melodias y como el viento acariciaba suavemente los anaranjados cabellos que escapaban de su tipica gorra del 'quiz bowl'; respiró profundamente inalando ese aire matutino que tanto le gustaba antes de apresurar un poco el paso ahun sabiendo que no estaba atrasado, si no mas bien temprano para el horario de entrada a la escuela; pero eso no le importaba, el solo disfrutaba siendo uno de los primeros en llegar, y en efecto siempre que nada que escapara a su control se interpusiera en su camino sería el segundo en llegar. ¿quien era el primero? se preguntarán; bueno pues era cierto capitán del equipo de natacion que vivía justo en frente de la casa de nuestro pelinaranja, Eddward M. Vincent.

ese día no fué diferente a los demas, lo primero que el ojiverde vió al traspasar las puertas de la escuela fué al famoso pelinegro practicamente recostado contra los casilleros con sus manos en los bosillos del pantalón y la vista clavada en el suelo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. El menor se mordío el labio con nerviosismo y continuó su camino sin dedicar ni una mirada al capitan del equipo de natación, esperando que este no lo hubiese notado; no habia ni dado ni dos pasos lejos del mayor cuando este lo mió con esos ojos azules tan frios como el hielo. -" ¿no saludas calabaza? ¿es que el gato te comió la lengua o que pasó con tus modales?"-.

El más bajo solo pudo agachar la cabeza y sin mirar al contrario respondió. -" lo siento...b-buenos días.. Edd"-. dijo kevin al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula mientras esperaba, ya no cometería el error de irse sin el consentimiento del nadador. El ya mencionado se alejó de los casilleros al tiempo que se acercaba al menor con sus manos ahún en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.-" como estoy de buen humor lo dejaré pasar"- dijo este con una sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más cerca del de ojos verdes, quien solo miró al suelo sin atreverse a ver al otro a los ojos.

* * *

Edd sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción que provocaba en el otro, verle cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza con temor le llenaban de una sensación de poder que le encantaba. El pelinegro se relamió los labios al tiempo que tomaba la barbilla del más bajo y le hacía lebantar la mirada, podiendo así mirar directamente a esos profundos ojos verdes.

Por un momento olvidó completamente lo que se disponía a hacer, perdiendose momentaneamente en las profundidades de esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, temor, insertidumbre y...algo más, algo que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, curiosidad.

Eso fué lo que trajo al pelinegro de vuelta al mundo real, había estado mirando los ojos del pelinegro por mucho rato. sonrió nuevamente y acorraló al menor contra la pared usando su propio cuerpo para mantenerle en su posición, viendo como este intentaba (en vano) soltarse del agarre que el otro tenía sobre su barbilla.-" ¿sabes calabaza? mientras más te retuerzes más me tientas..."-. dijo el 'tiburón' de peach-creck antes de inclinarse y...

* * *

Kevin miró directamente a esos ojos azules como el hielo que pertenecian al pelinegro cuando este le hizo mirarle a la cara. se congeló momentaneamente mientras el mayor también le miraba directamente a los ojos...los segundos pasaban y Eddward no hacía ningún movimiento, la curiosidad comenzó a crecer dentro del pelirrojo , se disponía a preguntarle al mayor si se encontraba bien cuando de pronto fué acorralado entre la pared y el forñido cuerpo del ojiazul. se retorci{o un poco eh intentó desviar la mirada pero el agarra del mayor lo mantuvo en posición. se encontraba avergonzado y preguntandose que es lo que estaba pensando el otro cuando este habló.

lo que dijó confundió ahún más al pobre chico, que se encontraba buscandole sentido a las palabras del pelinegro cuando ocurrio...suaves labios fueros presionados contra los suyos mientras este contemplaba con los ojos abiertos en shock.

Eddward lo estaba besando...


End file.
